The Past Is Hurt
by MHWaze
Summary: Maggie gets injured and Alex takes care of her girlfriend. When the mysterious called from Maggie phone reach Maggie to the past that she want to forget. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! guy this is my first Supergirl fanfiction and English is not my first language so if you have any suggestion I will appreciate it.

I'm not own any of this CW character.

* * *

The bomb is nearly exploding at the park it a chaos everyone ran around with fear and the gun fired all around. Supergirl fly above the sky she landed in front of the detective, she is the last one in that area to clear the people out of the area. "Detective Sawyer you need to go now. I will take care of it from here. You go take care of those guys."She nodded to the way the man full arm threaten the people around.

Maggie nodded and she grab Kara shoulder "Be careful Supergirl"

Kara smirk " Don't worried I'll look before I leap" after that, she use super speed to grab the massive bomb and fly high through the sky, Maggie shakes her head.

Maggie turns around to fight with those manages to take down three of them but she still outnumbers them.

Maggie throws the punch shoot the gun and then the corner of her eyes caught the guy point gun to her and she knows it too late to prevent know then the sound of the gun come expects the worse but it doesn't come. She looks to the way that guy is and she sees him down. "Thank you is the proper word now right? Sawyer , now we even" Maggie turn around to see her beautiful girlfriend with her black tight gear "oh man she wants to kiss her right here right now" Maggie thought "Alex, Hey how are you here?" Maggie pale when she see the look on Alex face. Alex ignores her question she turns around and orders her team to capture all the man when it comes to the team of ten men of the DEO it easy to take all the bad guy down.

Maggie said again" Oh you men really safe my ass today, even if it hurt to say but thank you Danvers. We totally even"

Then Supergirl land between the two of them "It all take care Maggie the bomb explodes in the middle of nowhere and I'm no scratch like I said to you " Kara smile and then her smile faded when she see Alex "Oh that is my kind and smart sister. Did I told you lately how much I love you and you…?" Kara stop rambling immediately when Alex give her a sharp glare.

"You two are so much in trouble," Alex said and then she walks away to talk to her men .Maggie and Kara share a look.

Maggie hisses in pain while she tries to follow Alex, Kara grab her arm "Hey easy there are you okay?"

Kara asks and Alex heard she rush to her girlfriend "Hey are you, okay babe, where did you hurt? "Alex asked with a gentle voice." I think my rib broke "

Then Kara said "Yep it two crack of the rib and you old wound is bleeding"

Alex turn her girlfriend around to check she manage to stop the blood and re stiches the wound then she told Kara to take Maggie back to the DEO

* * *

Maggie lay down on the med bed at the DEO then Alex come in the room with frown "I know what you want to say like I told you, you not ready for the field but Alex I really want to go out there to do something useful not just lay down here" Maggie said.

Alex take a seat on the chair beside her bed "I know babe that you want to go out there to safe people to do your job but you got injure and you not ready. I know it suck but when you recover you can go back and do you job again. It just one week please babe just rest and let me take care of you, can you do it for me please. "Alex pleaded Maggie.

Maggie sigh with defeat "fine" Alex smile and kiss her girlfriend with passionate.

* * *

When they come to Alex apartment Alex take Maggie to bed and she sleep immediately with exhausted. While Alex do her paper work at the counter in her kitchen she called Kara and give her lecture about let Maggie out of bed and fight crime without her knowledge and no back up after threatening the young superhero with no pot sticker for month Kara promise her not to do it again. After that she works in silent suddenly the buzz from Maggie phone. She walk to look at it, maybe it from the precinct if it not she will let Maggie sleep. She look at the screen it show B with heart emoji.

Since when Maggie use emoji and who this B. She debate with herself should she ignore the ring or receive it.

She look at Maggie she flinch little and back to sleep so Alex design to receive it. she don't want this to disturb her girlfriend sleeping

"Hey, Mag I know you busy but I really need your help. I already in National City can you meet me at the train station?" The girl in the phone talk.

"Eh sorry but Maggie is still sleeping. So who are you? I will tell her that when she wake up." Alex reply with her calm tone.

"What! I mean who you are" The girl asked

"I'm Alex Danvers, Maggie girlfriend and you are..."

"Damn it, sorry "and the called is end. "But wait!" Alex sigh

"Babe who are you talking with …wait is that my phone, who calling?" Maggie who appear from the blanket.

"Yeah but I don't know who, you save her contact with B" Alex said and Maggie panic she reach her phone and dial back. She leave the room and left Alex with confused.

In a minute Maggie back to the room she grab her jacket and reach to the front door.

"Hey slow down what do you think you're doing?" Alex beat Maggie to the front door and block her way.

"Alex this is important please let me go "Maggie said with her tear threatening to come out.

"Babe can you tell me what this about?" Maggie stood still .Alex almost see the barrier built around her.

"It this about B you know ,you can tell me anything .If it make you feel better I will go to the train station and pick her here" Maggie look at Alex with surprise "Why did you do that, you don't know who she is or maybe she my ex. "

Alex shrug "You not ready to go out anywhere and Cleary she is important to you and if she is you ex. And she need your help .I'm sure it okay no jealousy .I'm a cool girlfriend remember?" Alex smirk

Maggie face fell "Yes she is important to me but her not my ex. She is my little sister Becka"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back. Thank you for all those who reviews, follows, favorites and reading.

It.'s mean a lot to me.

I'm sorry for all the mess of grammar. This chapter I use grammar checking program, well I don't know that is better or not.I also try to find a beta but I still don't get one. So if you're interesting you can contact me.I'm still new at this writing thing so please be patience with me.

On to the story...

* * *

After Alex talks with Maggie, she is on the way to pick up the mysterious little sister of Maggie. When she arrived the spot that Maggie asked her to meet, she saw a girl with brunette hair she is not more than 15 and well she looks like a tiny Maggie. "Are you Becka Sawyer?" The girl looks at her and nodded.

"Yes, that me, so you're Alex Danvers right?" Alex nodded she grabs Becka bag and walk her to the car.

The way back to Alex apartment is completely silent.

"Hey, Becka, I have to stop by to get pizza, the fake ice cream and tiramisu for the dinner. Do you prefer something else?" Alex had no idea what to talk to this girl. The experienced of kid that she knows is Kara and its long time ago since Kara is a teenager (obviously) so she did the only thing she knows to cheer Kara up is the food.

" Pizza and tiramisu are fine but not vegan ice cream, that gross "

Alex laughed at that comment "Right! I told Maggie the same thing"

* * *

After that, Alex and Becka have arrived at Alex apartment, Alex let her in her room.

They saw Maggie sitting with impatiently, She looks worried and pale.

When Maggie saw her sister she engulfs her with a bear hug.

"Mag are you okay? You look like crap"The little Sawyer said make Alex laughed and make Maggie roll her eyes.

"Thank for you compliment sis! And I'm fine just got beat up in the field."

That make Alex scoffed "Yeah like got beat by the giant alien that gave you a concussion and stab wound at your leg. After that, you desire to secure the bomb and got you ass kick again added broken ribs" Alex said with dead plain.

"you will not let that go, Danvers"

"Never, speaking of which did you take a pain med?"

Maggie tries to stay cool shit she the detective after all "yea….yeah"

"Maggie" Alex shot a sharp glare to her girlfriend.

"Alright, I will take it right now okay?"Maggie said with defeat.

"No, you sit right there, you need to eat dinner first and then take the med and go to sleep, understand."

Maggie pouted, she really appreciates the fuss no one gives her this much attention before, man she so loves this girl.

"Whatever you say mom" Alex shook her head and leave the room to prepare dinner.

"Wow, who are you? And what do you do with my sister?" Becka smirked that make Maggie playfully hit her arm "shut up"

Becka laugh "Really Mag you love her aren't you? You did mention her a lot on the phone and she truly cares for you and well this is your first girlfriend I had met."

"Well, in that part I in no shape to go out anywhere but yes I do love Alex .she different, smart, badass, amazing and she really cares about me sometimes more than herself and I don't know what do I do to deserve this wonderful woman," Maggie said with love and passion through her eyes ,she glow.

"Wow I never see you this happy, I like this Alex and I'm happy for you." She hugs her sister.

Alex came back to the room with pizza and the bag of all medicine for Maggie.

They start to eat dinner and Maggie know by her sister's face that her problem is taking a toll on her

Maggie retreats her pizza and turns her attention to her sister.

"So Becka what wrong? You can tell me anything you know that right?"

Becka is looking everywhere except Maggie but she slightly nodded.

"I think I should go crash in Kara place tonight, you two need time to catch up," Alex said

"No, no please stay I don't want to ruin your night with Maggie beside this is your place."Becka shift uncomfortable "Maggie trust you so I think you should stay many advise is good right?"

Alex hesitated "If you said so." Becka nodded she take a deep breath.

"Okay, so this is the thing. You remember Hannah right?"

Maggie nodded "Your best friend" Becka nodded " Yeah, since last month she has this boyfriend I feel something inside me like envy jealous angry and I know I shouldn't feel like that so I shut my feeling down."

"You like her "

"Yeah and I already told her that. First, she freaks out but then she understands and supports me. She tries to set me on a date with a few girl but well I want only her. The problem is the guy in the school who has the stupid crush on me know, he heard and record the video when I told Hannah. He threatened that he will tell everyone about me include dad.I terrified so I accept to be his girlfriend but now school is off he asked me to the party and well asked me for sex.

I don't comply with him so I ran. After aunt Robin died I don't know where to go Mag, I don't want to burden you but I don't know where to go."

Becka now cries freely. Maggie closes the gap between her sister, she embraces her tight and she felt her own tear roll down with anger she swear that boy will not end well.

"Don't worry sis. I won't let anyone hurt you, I mean it(especially our dad). You can stay with me if you want, I will find the new apartment and everything you need. " Maggie don't hesitate in this decision she knows how it feels that your family doesn't accept her. Her aunt is kind but she doesn't understand her, She doesn't approve of she is gay but she doesn't abandon her. She will not let Becka feel the same way she did.

"Well, you can live here. This place have a spare room I use it to storage my thing but it can arrange to be your new room, Of course, if you want"

"Danvers ?" Maggie said with wide eyes.

"Well, I try to find a right time to ask you to move in and this is the right time. Beside it will add a score to me to take your sister in."Alex joke nervously.

"Are you sure?" Alex grinned, she nodded.

"What do you think sis?"

" That is great Mag, Thank you, Alex." She hesitated to hug Alex but Alex pulled her and Maggie into a hug.

"But first thing Alex our bedroom need a door. I don't want to give a nightmare to my sister with our little show." Maggie grin and Alex blush.

Becka eyes wide with terror"Agh you unbelievable, Mag."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm back sorry for the late of this chapter, I just finished my final exam. After this, I think the update will be every week.

Thank you for everyone who follows, favorite and review. It's mean a lot to me. I sill can't find my beta so if you interested PM me.

Do you hear about Florina will not be regular in season 3 it break my heart because Sanvers is end game. If you have some question or idea or just want to talk you can PM me or follow my twitter moohamquest

Own to the story...

* * *

After the dramatic on the dinner. Alex let Becka crash on her couch for tonight.

Then she helps Maggie to bed "Come here to bed, babe. You need to rest."

Maggie smirk "Wow, no more romantic just get straight to bed?"

"Maggie! No, Well, I mean I want you but not right now okay. You are still recovering beside your sister is right there." Alex is rambling then Maggie captured her lips.

"You talk too much babe."

"I know that you two are love bird but children here and she can hear. "Becka shouted from the couch.

"Sorry but not sorry sis" Maggie chuckled.

After several hours Alex startles awake. She thinks for a minute that what make her wake up. Then she found Maggie trembling all over her body. Alex suddenly reaches to her girlfriend.

"Hey, what wrong?

Do you hurt somewhere?

Do you want me to get some pain med?

Or..."

"I'm not hurt Danvers. I'm just...I see Becka hurt and it reminds me of my old wound, which dad kick me out and now Becka " Maggie sob. Alex rub Maggie back

"Hey she going to be fine she has you " Alex hug Maggie and gently rock her.

"I have never been there for her you know. Becka had born after I left when I knew I have a sister I have died to meet her but I can't.I can't come home. I begged my aunt to make me meet her.

She doesn't know I have existed until she was ten. After ten years my aunt has finally asked her to visit so I can meet her there every week.

I promise her that I will be there for her, I will be her sister even if I not around and here I am. My sister had been threatening for a month and maybe my dad know and desire to kick her out too, she just 15, Alex." Maggie whispered with tear poured down from her eyes. She feels guilty she fail her sister the only family she has left.

"Maggie this isn't your fault okay? Yeah, Becka is been through a lot but so are you. You have been through the same thing and you don't have a sister that understand who you are, but you still grow up to be a wonderful, genuine and caring woman. After I meet her I'm sure that she doesn't blame you and she loves you no matter what.

Becka has you now. You know exactly what is feel like and you want her to be here with you, I think that what exactly she want right now." Alex said with warm eyes.

Maggie gaze at Alex. She want to hear that she do the right thing and it enough for Becka

Because she not sure that she is. "Do you think that I can make it better for her?"

Alex smiles and pulled Maggie down to bed. She cuddled her girlfriend and whisper to Maggie ear "I think you will be an amazing sister and I will be here with you every step"

Maggie smile and murmured with sleepy "Ride or die, Danvers?"

"Ride or die Sawyer"

* * *

Next morning, supergirl whoosh into her sister apartment by the window (Why bother to come by the door when my sister opens the window) "Good morning my favorite woman to the entire galaxy " Supergirl carries many bags of food. She has a plan to bribery Alex and Maggie with the food to skip another lecture from Alex about let Maggie off the bed.

"Good morning my favorite woman to the entire galaxy " Supergirl carries many bags of food. She has a plan to bribery Alex and Maggie with the food to skip another lecture from Alex about let Maggie off the bed.

"Agh Kara do you have to been here this early" Alex complaint from the bed and Maggie pushes her pillow cover her head.

"Well one of you need to go to work and one of you need to take a medicine after breakfast so wakes up lesbian."

Alex groan but Kara gaze ship to the girl who awakes and sits straight on the couch and looks at her with wide eyes.

"OH, MY GOD SUPERGIRL "Becka scream that makes the couple jerk awake and Alex immediately pulled their gun out.

"What happened? "Alex and Maggie asked spontaneously

"Supergirl in the kitchen" Becka manage to said. Alex sighs and keeps her gun.

"Hi, so who are you?" Kara said and hold her hand out. Becka take it with beam,

"Hi, I'm Maggie sister Becka Sawyer."

"Oh little Sawyer, it nice to meet you." Kara smile. Alex cleared her throat and looks at her sister.

"Oh Alex, I bring you breakfast food truck at Chicago you favorite and a dozen of a doughnut for you to Maggie. I also brought your latte and black coffee for you…"Kara rambling about a ton of food her bought.

Becka lean toward Maggie "Did Supergirl bring your breakfast every day?" Maggie smirk with Alex put her head in her palm.

"Supergirl" Alex called to stop Kara rambling she motion her head to Becka "What?"

Alex mouth to her sister "your secret identity"

"Oh about that she Maggie sister technically she is family "Kara turn to Becka "By the way, I'm Kara Danvers, Alex sister." Alex groans and Maggie laugh. After the rescue of Alex, she and Kara get along very well. Too well in Alex opinion.

"Little Sawyer come, eat breakfast I have many spare of sticky bun" Becka still shock that she know the secret identity of Supergirl and she considers her as the family. Instead of grab, a sticky bun Kara offered she run and hug Supergirl by her waist. That make Kara stunned but it stop when she heard a sob from her waist.

"Um, Becka sweaty what wrong?" Kara tugs the little girl looks at Alex to asked what to do.

"You. You consider me as your family, you will not abandon me right?" Becka asked with little voice.

"Of course, you are a family you are Maggie sister. Whatever you been through Becka, I can confirm you that you will not be abandon not by me, not by our sister. Hell, if I did Maggie will kick my ass into space. "

That make Becka chuckle and roll her eyes.

"Little Danvers is right sis, we will be here for you, no one here is going to abandon you. Technically I accept the alien to be my sister and I strongly sure that you can't be that worse"

"Hey" Kara pouted. Alex chuckled "Yeah Becka, believe me, I see much worse"

Then Kara phone ring "Oh crap that Snapper, I'm be so fired" Then she whoosh out the window.

"What just happening?" Alex shakes her head "you will use to it, I need to go to work now. Don't forget to take medicine Maggie, Kara will bring your lunch and she will take Becka for shopping."

Maggie nodded "I own your sister a big time." Maggie said and peck Alex on the lip.

"No, you're not she still owns me that she let you go to that crime scene," Alex smirked

"I will go shopping with Supergirl that pretty awesome! "Becka dance.

"Yes, you are kid."

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking me here", Becka said While She and Kara eating a taco in the mall after their finish shopping.

"It's nothing kid" Kara smile. She stuffs her face in her fourth taco.

"Can I ask you something?" After spending some time with Kara (AKA Supergirl) she is wonder how come the alien who have lost her entire planet can be this cheerful girl, Becka herself can't cope well with her own problem.

"Sure" Kara said without looking.

"Do you think my dad will kick me out life Maggie if he knew I'm lesbian?" Becka asked

Kara plays with her glasses. She doesn't know much about Maggie childhood but she absolutely sure that her dad hates the homosexual.

"Honestly, I don't know kid but you will not alone, you will always have me, Maggie and Alex.

Becka smile with the tear. Then Becka phone buzz

"Oh no no no he posts my video on online, Kara everyone Know and my dad will know soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, I really sorry for the late update my summer class is a bit crazy right now but don't worry I will try to update every week (Except next week I have exams).

Thank you for those who review, favorite, follow and read this story(also the guest that I can't reply to you )

Special thank : Horses-are-my-life for helping me with grammar and improve this chapter.

Let's me know what do you guy thinks.

* * *

Becka is in a panic, her breathing is rapid and shallow. "Everyone knows" She keeps muttering.

Kara reacts by wrapped her arm around her and trying to say soothing word but nothing going to help this time. Maggie is there when Kara gets her back home.

Maggie embraces her sister tightly, while Kara explains to her what happened and hearing sirens Kara has to leave but she doesn't want to leave Becka like this. Maggie sends her a small smile and a nodded. Maggie knows what to do Becka will be ok. With one last smile to Becka Kara heads out to follow the sirens.

"Honey, talk to me, please" Maggie pleaded her after several minute of silent.

She shakes her head and buries her it closer to Maggie's chest.

Becka phone's ringing breaks up the silents. She takes it out of her pocket when she see the name her eyes go wide with terror.

"It's dad. What do I do?" Becka hands shaking. Maggie took both of her sister hands and holding them steady. She takes the phone.

"You don't have to receive it. We both know it won't be good." She's about to decline the call but Becka keeps shaking her head.

"How did you know that Maggie? Maybe he understands, and he's calling me to come home!" Becka said with sob. She still holding out hope that maybe her father will accept her for who she is. Yes, she already accept the offered Alex gave her to live here but she loves her dad. She still wants her dad.

"Look Beck, I know it hard to believe me, but I know our dad. He won't approve on this. " Maggie said calmly. Shes not liking it one bit. She know that if Becka goes back home her father will beat her until she admit that she not gay, if she doesn't, then she will end up on the street.

"Maybe he has changed, maybe he will accept us! Maggie if dad knows that even if you not straight, you still end up in a good place, you are the best detective and you have a wonderful girlfriend. Maybe he will understand. I will explain to him, I will…."

That makes Maggie temper raise. She isn't understanding!

"No, he won't understand. Our father is a cruel man he always wanted a son to continue his business. He thought woman can't do this job, woman are supposed to be just housewives. We are his disappointments, useless to him. Even mother can't say anything she's a coward. She won't help you" Maggie said with steady voice trying to calm down.

Alex comes back after Kara texts her about Becka freaking out. She arrived to hear the argument.

"Well, I'm not you." That the last straw for Maggie.

"You know what. Do whatever you want and don't think that I didn't warn you" Maggie barks out.

"Hey you two calm down please, Maggie take a deep breathe please, I know it hard for you Mag but you need to let Becka do thing her own way, we just have to support her in any way we can. okay?" Alex Looks at Maggie and Becka. Calming them down with using her DEO no argument voice.

"Fine" Maggie says and she walk out the room.

"I will talk to her, don't worries. You take as much time as you need and when you ready, if you want to talk with your dad, do it. No matter what we are here for you, okay? " Becka hesitates but she nods. Kara smiles as she coming in from the window. Becka is no longer panicing, looking around she couldn't see Maggie around.

"Kara can you be with Becka, I will talk with Maggie."

Not waiting for a response Alex walks out of the apartment. She finds Maggie sitting on the stairs her head down resting on her knees. Alex sit beside her softly bring a hand up to rub her back. Maggie looks up to Alex her eyes are wet.

"I can't do this Alex. I don't want to re-watch my old wounds on Becka." Maggie said sobbing.

"I know it hard, I know you want to protect her from the pain, you always do. That's what makes you a wonderful person." Maggie lean toward Alex and rests her head on Alex's shoulder.

"You don't think I did the wrong thing. " Maggie ask. Her voice tiny and Alex doesn't like it when her confident girlfriend becomes this insecure.

"I think I know why you don't want Becka to speak with your dad. I don't think it's a wrong thing but Maggie you didn't know that your dad could be cruel before that event right?" Alex asked and she nodded. Yeah her dad is not that cruel but not the best either. He's always busy with his job and he might be like a medieval hating feminist. But he never let her lack anything in her life and never physical abuse.

"Yeah so Becka, She always had him for her entire life. Of course she want him to accept her.

Let her do it by herself babe, we can't prevent this because she will remain questionable forever.

You can be there for her, be her rock and be her sister who always understand and accept her for who she is."

Maggie nodded, Alex is right. Becka needs to have her own experience, not the one her sister told her to have.

"You're right, Alex. What did I do to deserve you, huh?" Maggie kisses her girlfriend and Alex pulls away after letting out a small laugh.

Together they walk back to their living room to see Becka still crying on Kara's shoulder.

"Hey Beck" Maggie said to bring Becka's attention back to her. She look's at Maggie with red puffy eyes.

"Okay, Beck listen I'm sorry for yelling at you, I shouldn't do it and I'm sorry for stop you to talk with dad.

I know it should be your choice and I don't have the right to stopping you from answering the phone. So if you want to talk to him I won't stop you. I will support you and no matter what happens. I will be by your side. So Becka can you forgive me?"

Becka still crying nodded and running to embrace her sister.

"So your not mad at me and if I want to still stay here I still can, right?" Becka asked.

"Of course, you can, always honey." Maggie said while she hugged her tight.

Then the phone rang again. Becka looked at her sister. "Go ahead" Maggie said.

"Papa"


	5. chapter5

"Papa" Becka said with shaking voice.

"Please tell me that what I saw is not true not again. He said in harassed tone.

Becka stood still her voice is stuck in her throat, she can't find her voice. She starts to have a panic attack.

Maggie, who observes this situation she decided to step in. She rubbed the younger girl hand to soothing her.

"Papa please don't be mad at me. I'm still the same daughter of you." Finally Becka has a courage to speak.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?

You don't answer my question. Tell me you not be like the other told me."

He demands the answer and practically yelled at her.

"Papa, I can't I...

"You don't deny it!. That's the answer

WHY WHY I can't just have one normal child." Now he shouted he yelled and he called his daughter's name in many ways he can.

"I give you one chance to be normal.If you deny it you will not be in my present again."

He shouted out loud. That makes Maggie snap she pull the phone from her sister.

"Sorry for interrupting Mr.Sawyer " Maggie said with her calmer voice than she expect.

"I accidentally heard your conversation with your daughter. Actually, this could consider it an abusive to your own child."

"What do you thinks who you are talking to me like that. "He demand

"I'm Detective Maggie Sawyer NCPD ,I'm sure whatever you want to talk to your daughter is considering an abusive so I suggest you to better watch what you will say next, sir" Maggie said with a cold voice.

"Maggie? " Her father whispered with surprised.

" I prefer detective Sawyer, sirs" She replied with no emotion in her voice. Alex looked at her girlfriend worrying.

"That's rich like, you grow up to be something. Wow, what would I say, shock. I hope you already realized that thought of you being ungrateful is coming to an end. Consider that you an agent now. Maybe you should talk to your sister."

Maggie with an annoying looked. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, I will not do such a thing. Am I an agent, yes. And I'm still a gay too. I don't think it matters in my line of job. I still help people and do good things more than someone who you considered the" grateful" .

Maggie spits her words out with no hesitation. " and I will not fill that idea in my sister head that who she love is wrong. LOVE IS LOVE NO MATTER WHAT."

Her father huffed." Well, if you still think that thing you have become is right . I have nothing to say further. And as Becka if she still think she is right then I'm no longer have any daughters and she shall not be in my present again, Good day." Then her father hung up .

Maggie glare at her sister that collapsed to the floor and shaking terribly with sobs. Maggie, Alex and Kara knelt down to the girl and gave her a group hug. They said sweet soothing words to the younger girls and promise that she will not alone.

"You will be alright kid. We're here besides you and we will not abandon you ever. We love you for who you are Bec." Maggie said to her sister.

"That right you are home now and I will not let anyone hurt my sister again.We accept you for who you are and we proud of you" Alex said.

"Family is not to be by blood but love bond us to be a family, little Sawyer and your family is right here in front of you.Stroger together" Kara said.

Becka looked up to see three wonderful women that give her so much love than she ever had from her father. They are her family ,her sisters, they support her no matter is she gay or straight. " Thank you, I love you guy so much" Becka managed to gave a small smiled to her siblings.

"We love you too" The three older women said in unison.They hugged and giggled for like an hour. Then Kara manage to broke to conversation.

" Now you are my sister and I will be so sad if you not know the wonderful thing called potstick so we all will go to the Chinese place right now. Alex treated."

Kara quickly grab Becka wrist and yanked her to the door.

"Well, I didn't said that but if we not followed them I'm sure Kara will broke my wallet." Alex snickered and take Maggie hand followed their sisters.

 **Hi everyone. Miss me?**

 **I'm so so sorry for this late update. I just don't know where to let the story go and because the Sanvers thing is end.but I manage to do it and know what I want this story to go now. So I maybe stick around and end this story properly. Hope you guy still hang around and if you have any suggestions feel free to comment. I appreciate it and thank you for reading this story. Love MHwaze.**


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks after Becka confronted with her father. Alex has already settled down in her place for both Maggie and Becka. Alex, of course, has the door to her and Maggie bedroom. "Her and Maggie bedroom" The thought makes Alex beam like a teenage high school girl. She really likes this new routine to wake up with Maggie every morning. Becka is a good combination for this beautiful family, she really fits in. She and Kara get along very well. Kara took her to shop for her thing yesterday and those two bought more food than an entire army could eat.

Becka being used to living here with us but she a little bit sad and quiet. It understandable though after what she been through with her dad thing, her school thing.

The three adult doing their best to cheer her up it works though. They make the younger girl go shopping for her new bedroom and it cleary quite dark must to Kara dismay but Alex and Maggie are thrilled.

* * *

Maggie POV

Today I have a shift at the precinct since 5 a.m. and now it 5 p.m. I'm sooo exhausted and want nothing more to be home with my girls. That like so far away dream with my mountain of paper for three cases that I close today. Damn it, I need coffee badly right now my brain is can't even function how to sign my name. I stood up and walking through coffee machine. I stop when I spot the girl who looks like 14 or something with her large backpack.

"Kid, how can I help you." She looking at me and eyes widely.

"Is you Detective Sawyer ?" She blurred out

"Uh yeah."She smiled goofy and a sequel

"Finally, Hi I'm Hannah Rovett. I came here to asked you about Becca." I take back for that what her business here with my sister.

"Why do you want to meet my sister?" I pulled my detective stern face. I'm very protective of my sister after her incident, sue me.

She sighed and dropped her face. "I know Becka told you about her problem at school, I should have stood by her. I should have to know that she not dating Daniel but he forces her. I know that she gay heck she even said she likes me but I choose to believe she dating that douche she tries avoiding since forever. I choose to abandon her." Well, she is crying now. I don't like this, okay she makes a mistake everyone did but is she worth to come back at Becka life? I don't know.

"Why do you abandon her? And I know that you two are best friends. Why would you did that to a FRIEND?"

She looked at me she took a deep breathe and" Well, I think cause I…um I like her too. I think if she dates Daniel she is not been a gay and If she not like me like like me I can go back to think that I don't like her she just my friend and I will not have to deal with confusing me. I already have a boyfriend for crying out loud but after the incident, I just can't be with him. I broke up with him then I took a first to here. Please I want to talk to her at least lets me say sorry to her I will grovel I will do anything. I don't want to lose her. If it just a friend it okay to me."

I think for several minutes and then I nodded "Okay, well then I will let you see her but if you make my sister hurt again you will have a problem with me, kid"

* * *

" Hey, Kid. How is your day?" I asked my sister.

"Good, it's nothing much I decorating my room and it will finish soon after that I will be so free and have nothing to do. Hey maybe I will get a job, so I will not bored to death " I chuckled at that.

"It's a good idea Beck but..um I have something to tell you." She looked at me immediately.

"What is it, oh, don't tell me I can't live here please." Her eyes are glistering with tear threatening to fall.

"What, no no never think of that. I will not abandon you, okay? we love you.

I just want to tell you that your friend Hannah is here and want to see you.

She takes a back for a second "

"If you don't want to I will send her back, it's up to you, kid." Becka seems surprised but she wants to see her friend so I let Hannah in and let them talk.

* * *

Becka POV

I really miss Hannah but see here is another story. I don't know what to say to her. Like hey, I still love you even you not like my best friend for a month. I know she okay with me date Daniel but she does not talk to me anymore she not even ask why I change to date a guy.

"Hey, Becs" Hannah stand awkwardly.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but why you are here? " I said, why she here and why now.

"I know you are mad at me Becs I am really sorry. I know I am the worse best friend ever. I should stick with you when you need me.

I"m sorry I know it too late for me but if in anywhere your heart can forgive me I promise I will not leave you behind." She really in the vague of tear and that is my weakness damn her and that green eyes.

"Hannah I will not lie to you, you hurt me. I feel like I'm alone against the world. I cant talk to you and you the one I can trust you are my best friend. I just want to know why why do you did that to me?. Is it because I'm gay? but you seem okay with it or it just an act?." I asked her with my tear rolled down. She comes closer to me she uses her thump wipe the tear on my face. "No it not because of that. I'm just afraid" She said barely a whisper.

" Afraid of what?" She looks at my eyes really intense. She leans into me and kisses me softly.

"Afraid that what you make me feel. Don't you get it I like you."

I grinned wide and lean down to kisses her more intense this time.

" OH KIDS as much as I like little love bird but that my sister you are kissing just tone down a little bit, will you?" Maggie and Alex who smile at my door room.

"Say from the two of you who can't keep your hand to yourself for 5 minutes.''

 **That it for this chapter. We see a happy ending for little Sawyer. Next chapter I will turn back to Sanvers again it will be two more chapter.**

 **Thank for reading review favorite and follow. Until next time MHWaze.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex POV

Everything is so perfect, Maggie and I together laid down in bed. I can get used to wakes up with Maggie every morning. Then she heard a knock.

"Maggie," Becka said while she opens the door. I stop her and whisper to use her minimum voice I don't want her to wake Maggie she just goes to work yesterday and already works her ass out.

"Mag still sleeping What do you want, sweeties?," I asked when I gesture her to sit beside me

"I just wonder I can go to a park or the mall I want to hang out with Hannah." That makes me smirk that girl enjoys each other company and I love to see Becka this happy with her new girlfriend.

" I will go with you," Maggie said she now fully awake. She still overprotective as her sister I don't blame her that.

"Maggie I grow enough to go by myself plus I do anything by myself before you walk in my life "

That makes me stepped in between them

"Whoa, girl, calm down. Maggie, she just worried no need to hurt her feeling thought." The young brunette huffed.

Maggie sighed she rubbed her hand on her forehead. " Okay, fine but call me when you arrive."

Becka squealed said thank you multiple time and rush out the house.

I move closer to Maggie and wrap my arm around her waist "Don't worry she good girl, it will be okay." Maggie leans her head on my shoulder and sighed.

" Sorry I just been worried about her lately you know with her move in and how she can comfort around here her school it so much work for me. But also I'm happy to give it all to her you know?"

I nodded. " I understand, but you do have to do those things all alone. I'm here with you every step. Let me help you"

Maggie sighed she sit straight and look at my eyes. I already miss her touch when she moves from my shoulder. Then she grabs my face and kiss me hard and deep the kiss we go for several minutes until we really need air then we step apart "I'm so lucky to have you, Alex"

I laugh "The feeling is mutual Sawyer. Shall I begin to help you release your tension by giving you a massage." I said with a seductive smile

" OH just a massage huh"

I nodded " Just a massage."

* * *

The next day Maggie and Becka go to look for her new school. I will go with them if the stupid alien not break the jail and roam around the DEO. I sat tiredly on my stool chair at my lab while my sister walk in with her super suit

" Hey, did you get some sleep you look really tired."

Of course, the massage section I give Maggie is lead to something more intimidating than" Just a massage" and it goes until 3 a.m. it does not surprise why I'm so tired.

" Just can't sleep nothing to worry." Kara looked at me and smirked. I Try to make my face stoic that silly Kryptonian can't read minds.

She chuckled "If you said so"She winked at me

" Anyway I try to ask you a favor here" Kara nodded

" and what is it?"

I paced forth and back. Why I'm so nervous. " I want you to go with me to the ring shopping," I said and for several minute Kara eyes widen she let out around squeal and hugged me really really tight

" You gonna propose ''

I grinned " I think I am"

 **Hey there. I'm sorry for the short chapter. I already finish the next chapter. So it will be coming soon and it the ending.**

 **Thank you very much for all the comments favorites and follows my study. I'm still pretty new in this writing so thank you so**

 **much for bare with me. Until next time.**

 **MHWaze**


	8. The end

Maggie POV

The first week of getting back to work really takes a toll. My muscle is crying with sore but Alex helps me a lot with her massage section. I lay down with my face down the pillow my eyes felt heavy and then I deep in sleep.

For several minutes pass, I don't know how long. I felt myself get the back massage I moan and turn around to look at the love of my life give me a sweet smile

" Hey babe, Hard day?"

I nodded then I get up and kiss her.

"As much as I like this to go further I don't want our dinner to get cold" She stands up and reach her hand for me I accept and walked to the kitchen with her.

"Wow this smell delicious, what do we get here?" I asked her and from I can see Alex cooked me a dinner. " We have Fajita and Salsa" I smiled warmly at course, that my favorite.

"and also dessert we have fake ice cream and tiramisu." I grab her face and kiss her.

"you are so perfect." We eat and talk about our day.

"Hey, where is Beck I forgot to ask? Is she with Kara" I asked Alex. She and Kara have her little sister night before.

"Yes, I don't know what they talking about behind our back" That make me laugh my sister and Kara is getting along really good, too good.

"But at least she will not get so lonely when Hannah leave." Hannah was already leaving it a tearful day of my sister. They take thing slowly but I don't know that the long distance relationship will work or not but she believes in it so I'm gonna support her like the sister should be.

"Yeah, I think like that too. Who can get lonely when you got an energic Kryptonian huh." I laughed and I agree with her"Enough about our sisters tonight is about us. Are you ready for dessert yet" I nodded?

We eat dessert with silent Alex seem to deep in thought. Then the bell is ring Alex asked me to get the door. It a bonsai deliverer to me. I brought it back to the kitchen and face with Alex that stands and face me she looks nervous "Are you send this to me?"She shyly nodded.

"Yeah, look closely. I look around the small three and then my eyes spotted the shining diamond ring attached to the root of the three. I gasped and when I look back to Alex. I found her knelt down before me. " Maggie, every day I spent with you is a good life. I'm happier with you beside me. You give me the love and care. You make me find my true self. I love you and your sister very much all I want to do is to make you both happy, make you the happiest woman in the world. I love you so much, Maggie.

You trespassed my crime scene and now you trespassing my heart, so I'm gonna gave you this case with one question. Are you Detective Maggie Sawyer will give me an honored to be my wife?. Will you marry me?"

My eyes fill with a tear"Yes, yes I will marry you'' Then Alex stand up grab the ring and put it on my ring finger. Then we kiss.

"YAY finally" The sound of scream make me and Alex startled

"KARA"

"BECKA"

We both shouted for our annoying sister.

"Oopps, Kara tell me and we want to see it so Kara flies to my room and we kinda listen." My sister blurred out. That makes Alex glanced at the young Kryptonian.

"Way to sell me, kid. Anyway, we happy for both of you. Take you too long, Alex" That make me beamed at that comment.

"Yeah thank, at first I'm so worried cause I think that Maggie doesn't want a kid and I really want to. So I just withhold my thought but then when Becka came in. It like she fulfills that thought. I already have her I don't need another kid. " I smile widely I think that my cheek is hurt and Becka has a tear in her eyes she pulls Alex in a hugged.

"I love you too. You like my parent that I never have. You and Maggie. When my dad disowned me it hurt I feel alone and I don't think I will have a happy family again. Then look at here Alex, you and Kara is made me feel like I belong and home again, Thank you"

That makes me and Kara hugged them both in a group hugged.

Then I managed to say " The past is hurt but with all these people around I'm sure you can heal sooner I Know because I am too." I looked at the three of them that become my family in the short time and I love them very much. I could, not be happier.

 **And that a wrap. Thank you everyone that reading this story favorites, following and comments that mean a lots to me. What do you think of this story please let me know. This the first one that I finished. YAY**

 **Untill next time.**

 **MHWaze**


End file.
